Talk:Charr Bag
omfgwtfbbqwhere — Blastedt 19:07, 14 February 2007 (CST) Nice hoax But not real. — Blastedt 19:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) No hoax See this thread: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10119141 Or more importantly, this picture: http://img.unrealmod.co.uk/14-02-07/192511_PreAscalon%20Charr%20Bag.jpg :I re-added the delete tag for now. Per the tag: "do not remove this notice from articles that you have created yourself". The information is in the talk page, and is up to others now to validate (I'm unable to follow link due to firewall, or I would look into it myself - I can check later from home if no one else gets to it first). --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:25, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Well, so far that guru thread is just one guy claiming he got it in Pre, but not saying where exactly, or how. He also uses two different names for the item (Charr's Bag vs Charr Bag, Charr Bag is what's in the screenshot). No one else claims to have seen it (in that thread), it's just bids. The screenshot could easily be faked. So, it's completely unverifiable from that info. And it's from an auction listing, anyway. So whether or not it's a hoax is still up in the air. — HarshLanguage 19:33, 14 February 2007 (CST) HI, I got this one (I recognize it by the screenshot I get) and the OP of the thread on Guru I any admin can contact me for explanations ot ingame meet to show this item. Its not a fake. U can contant or PM me on Guru, or olso ingame - Gabriel the Legend. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 85.18.201.173 (talk • ) 19:48, February 14, 2007 (CST). :I am going to see him now. — Blastedt 19:55, 14 February 2007 (CST) REAL Thank you gabriel, and I hope you auction sells high. :) — Blastedt 19:59, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Hmm, you don't say. Well, I think I know where it's to be found, but I'll keep that to myself and see if I was right all along... ;) Another reason to <3 Pre-Searing! Entropy 20:16, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::And, lets not disclose until his auctions complete, he deserves that cash. — Blastedt 20:16, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Err, well I certainly don't wish any ill on the guy, but his auction should be totally separate from reporting on the wiki. Besides, if it's real, there will be more of them found, regardless. — HarshLanguage 20:45, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::I still think he should get money for this. — Blastedt 20:46, 14 February 2007 (CST) Oh noes, the location has been leaked!!! Entropy 21:01, 14 February 2007 (CST) I don't think stifling knowledge for the personal gain of 1 single person is part of the wiki spirit. I would be in favor of listing the location right now. --Macros 21:13, 14 February 2007 (CST) But... You can't double it again with rune of holding, can you? --Silk Weaker 21:14, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I came to ask the same question. Seems like it would be quite... disruptive if a Rune of Holding added 5 or 10 slots to this bag. — HarshLanguage 23:06, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::If it doesn't, then it's worth essentially nothing... --Silk Weaker 23:09, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::Right, which is exactly what it should be. A status item only, like so many other things in GW. (A design decision I commend Anet for). — HarshLanguage 23:11, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Except unlike FoW and mini pets, other people can't see it. --Silk Weaker 23:21, 14 February 2007 (CST) :::According to a brief discussion I had with Gaile on GWOnline, it seems that Charr Bags cannot be enlarged with a Rune of Holding. That would make them 'Super Mondo Bags', in her words. So, basically Charr Bags are not worth much at all, useful only to characters who never intend to leave Pre-Searing. - Zaxares, 15:04, 15 February 2007 (+10 GMT) ::::That's good. Someone at ANet really loves perma-pre characters, don't they? A special title, and now these bags... all for chars that never leave the tutorial area! — HarshLanguage 00:58, 15 February 2007 (CST) Disclose the Location Seriously, I don't think information should be with held for one individual. So what if he found it? Many more people will find it. I didn't think Wiki was in the spirit of helping single individuals gain exorbitant amounts of fake money. If someone has the information as to where this can be found it should be posted regardless. It's a stupid bag. If anyone has the information they should post it. Basically, by not showing it, we're helping someone making a killing of an item that in a week or two will be common knowledge. That seems cheap to me. Matthew Chase 21:29, 14 February 2007 (CST) :I agree, but someone willing to share will find it eventually. I hope. I look foreward to getting one of these, when the price drops from the current offer of 100k+5e on the guru.Divinechancellor 21:32, 14 February 2007 (CST) :: Yay! to whomever finally posted the information. I commend you. even if it did take a little while... Matthew Chase 01:18, 15 February 2007 (CST) Usage Can it replace an existing bag? An old post character who already has bags can equip them?--Ishmaeel 03:45, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Yes. You can de-equip a bag at any time, providing it is empty. Then just attach this to the empty bag slot. -Auron 03:49, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, I'll be damned. 14 months under my belt and this never even occurred to me. Thanks.--Ishmaeel 04:16, 15 February 2007 (CST)